


Premingers BONE situation

by PremingerTheSexy



Category: Barbie - All Media Types, Barbie as The Princess and the Pauper (2004), Sans - Fandom, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Hot, Inspired by Barbie as The Princess and the Pauper (2004), Inspired by a Barbie Movie, Post-Undertale Pacifist Route, Sex, Undertale Spoilers, Yaoi, sub!sans, top!preminger
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:14:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25439779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PremingerTheSexy/pseuds/PremingerTheSexy
Summary: Preminger is very sexy and wants to bang sans UNDERtale
Relationships: Preminger x sans, Sans x preminger
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	Premingers BONE situation

Undertale sans was sitting in his sexy boyfriends room preminger, he called his room the sex dungeon. Preminger was working late on his project for only fans because hes super sexy and gets tons of views for posting booty pics. Preminger walks into the sex dungeon and says " oh sansy boi my premingis is craving ur BLUE tight cave (asshole). Sans suddenly felt very hot getting an insta dick bone boner and rushed over to preminger trying to take off his pants. Preminger SCUFFED LOUDLY " AURGHHH " he pushed sans off him and told him to wait. Preminger walked over to the closet and opened it up to reveal sex toys and latex suits. Preminger quickly got dressed in the super sexy latex suit that was purple to match his royalness it made his nipples look even better and his balls and MASSIVE PREMINGIS bulge. Sans CRAVE D premingis of the preminger. Sans layed on the floor with his ass up and head down just like how the king liked it. Preminger SLAPPED SANS BONES " whos been a naughty peasant? " " me me my king " said sans undertale in a desperate sexy voice. Premingers premingis SPRUNG up in a hard fasion, his member glistening in the latex. He slapped sans bones with a whip " beg.... "

Sans begged for the premingis belonging to the king above him, his slim figure with his hot fat ass and perky nipples. 

Preminger unzipped the hole and let his premingis HANG out and it slapped sans right on the left pelvic bone

Sans moaned loudly

preminger put in his premingis ins ans little tight cavern that was blue and glowing for some reason 

sans moaned LOUDER

premingeer thrusted and came

sans came too

ahhh 


End file.
